Kagami
by Mikakuchiki
Summary: Berjam-jam Rin diam dalam kamarnya dan menatap sebuah cermin. Menatap dirinya yang lain...  One shot, agak aneh, ff pertama di vocaloid


**KAGAMI**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya saya ._.**

_Jika kamu adalah cahaya, maka aku adalah bayangannya._

_Jika kamu adalah sisi kanan, maka aku adalah sisi kirinya._

_Aku dan kamu adalah sama._

_Kita adalah satu._

Dengan perlahan seorang gadis kecil berambut kuning pendek menyentuh sebuah cermin di hadapannya. Dibersihkannya sedikit debu yang menempel dengan sebuah kain yang lembut. Digosoknya dengan hati-hati agar tak sampai menimbulkan goresan.

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis melihat bayangan dirinya yang terpantul jernih pada cermin itu. Kini cermin itu sudah benar-benar bersih.

Rin adalah nama gadis kecil itu. Ia hidup berdua dengan ayahnya. Ibunya telah lama tiada. Rin hanya tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya. Mereka baru saja pindah rumah seminggu yang lalu. Selama ini mereka tinggal di apartemen yang sempit. Dan akhirnya mereka bisa memiliki rumah sendiri.

Rumah itu cukup luas. Ayah Rin mendapatkan informasi dari teman kantornya. Rumah itu masih tampak bagus. Pemiliknya juga masih meninggalkan banyak perabotan di sana. Lemari misalnya. Di kamar Rin masih ada sebuah lemari yang kokoh dan masih tampak baru. Rin juga tak keberatan jika harus memakai lemari itu. Jadi ia tak perlu membeli lemari baru lagi. Selain lemari itu,ada beberapa meja dan kursi yang masih bisa dipakai. Seminggu ini Rin dan ayahnya sibuk mengatur rumah baru dan perabotannya di sela-sela sekolah dan pekerjaan mereka.

Tadi siang mereka membereskan gudang. Karena begitu banyak barang yang ditinggal pemilik sebelumnya di dalam rumah, ayah Rin menduga masih banyak barang lain di dalam gudang. Karena itu ia memutuskan untuk memeriksa gudang sekaligus membereskan barang-barang di dalamnya. Benar saja. Di gudang masih ada barang-barang milik penghuni rumah sebelumnya yang ditinggal begitu saja. Dan di sana Rin menemukan cermin itu. Cermin itu kini digantung di tembok kamar Rin.

Cermin itu aneh. Memang dilihat sekilas, cermin itu tampak seperti cermin biasa. Cermin itu berukuran cukup besar, cukup untuk memantulkan separuh dari sosok Rin yang berdiri di depannya. Pinggirnya terbuat dari kayu yang di cat keemasan, dengan ukiran berbentuk huruf-huruf aneh. Kacanya sendiri tampak seperti kaca cermin biasa.

"Tapi kenapa ya?" tanya Rin dalam hati sambil menatap baik-baik cermin di depannya. "Kenapa cermin ini semakin lama semakin memikatku…sehingga aku ingin memilikinya?" Rin ingat, tadi ia meminta ayahnya untuk segera mengangkat cermin itu ke kamarnya. Ia ingin cermin itu menjadi miliknya.

"Dan tak hanya sekedar memiliki," pikir Rin lagi. "Aku juga ingin terus-menerus bercermin di depannya…"

…

Hari telah gelap. Malam telah tiba. Bulan menampakkan separuh dirinya di langit. Suasana di sekitar rumah Rin tampak sepi. Jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam.

Namun kamar Rin masih tampak terang benderang. Gadis kecil itu belum tidur. Ia tengah berdiri di depan cermin yang ditemukannya tadi siang. Ia hanya berdiri seolah terhipnotis, tak melepaskan pandangannya dari cermin itu…

Putus asa, itulah yang ia rasakan. Rin terus menatap cermin itu. Ia sama sekali tak bisa melepaskan dirinya. Dalam hati ia merasa tertarik. Mendadak ia jadi sangat-sangat ingin terus berada di depannya. Seperti orang yang kecanduan rokok atau obat-obatan, seperti itulah yang ia rasakan saat menatap cermin itu.

Tapi Rin tahu, tak seharusnya ia seperti ini. "Seharusnya saat ini aku sudah tidur…" kata Rin dalam hati. "Hari sudah malam. Besok aku harus pergi ke sekolah. Aku tahu, seharusnya aku segera menggerakkan tubuhku, tak hanya mematung seperti ini… Tapi kenapa aku tak bisa bergerak dari sini?"

Rin berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya, ingin mengalihkan pandangannya. Tapi gagal. Ia hanya bisa diam. Diam terus menatap cermin itu. "Aku tak bisa terus menerus seperti ini, kan?" pikirnya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Tiba-tiba kaki Rin mulai bergerak. "Kakiku?' Ia terkejut. "Kenapa kakiku bergerak sendiri?"

Wajah Rin memucat. Ia mulai ketakutan. Kakinya bergerak perlahan, mendekat ke cermin itu. Mati-matian ia berusaha melawan gerakan tubuhnya. Namun tubuh itu tak patuh lagi padanya.

Rin mencoba menjerit, meminta pertolongan pada ayahnya. Tapi suaranya tak keluar. Bahkan suaranya pun berhenti mematuhi kehendaknya.

"Tolong!" jerit Rin dalam hatinya. "Siapa saja, tolong aku! Aku tak ingin seperti ini. Aku…aku takut. Aku ingin lepas dari semua ini!"

Kini Rin tepat berada di depan cermin itu. Ia semakin ketakutan. Entah apa lagi yang akan terjadi padanya. Tiba-tiba tangan kanannya terangkat dengan sendirinya, lalu menyentuh cermin itu. Rin hanya bisa pasrah. Perlahan ia memejamkan mata.

"Jangan takut." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara berbisik di dekatnya. "Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu."

'Siapa?" tanya Rin. Aneh. Ia tak bisa membuka bibirnya. Bahkan suaranya ta keluar. Tapi Rin bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri di dalam hatinya.

"Bukalah matamu," sahut suara itu.

Dengan takut-takut Rin membuka matanya. Betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat cermin di depannya. Cermin itu tidak memantulkan bayangan dirinya, melainkan bayangan orang lain!

Rin kembali gemetar. Ia ingin menjauh, ingin lari, ingin bersembunyi saking takutnya. Tapi tubuhnya masih terkunci. Ia tak bisa bergerak. Air mata pun mulai menetes di pipinya.

"Maaf, aku membuatmu takut," kata sosok dalam cermin itu. "Tapi tenanglah, aku tak bermaksud jahat."

"Siapa? Siapa kamu?" tanya Rin. Air matanya mengalir deras. Ia sangat ketakutan.

Sosok itu tersenyum. "Ayolah Rin… jangan menangis seperti itu," katanya. "Aku tidak terlihat menakutkan, bukan?"

Sosok itu memang tak menyeramkan di mata Rin. Sosok itu berupa seorang anak laki-laki seumurannya dengan rambur berwarna kuning seperti dirinya. Panjang rambutnya juga sebahu, namun dikuncir rapi. Sosok itu….mirip sekali dengan Rin.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Rin lagi. Walaupun anak laki-laki itu tidak menyeramkan, tetap saja Rin merasa takut dengan apa yang dialaminya sekarang.

Anak laki-laki dalam cermin itu tersenyum lagi. "Namaku Len," katanya. Aku adalah sosok dirimu yang lain."

"Diriku yang lain?" tanya Rin.

Perlahan tangan kanan Rin bergerak lagi. Kali ini tangan itu bergerak menembus cermin, bagai menembus air. Mata Rin terbelalak, tak percaya dengan yang dialaminya. Ia begitu takut dengan semua ini. Namun lagi-lagi ia tak bisa melawan kehendak tubuhnya. Tangan Rin menyentuh bahu kiri sosok itu. Len pun melakukan hal yang sama pada Rin. Tangan kanannya bergerak, menembus keluar dari cermin dan menyentuh bahu kiri Rin.

"Aku adalah dirimu," kata Len. "Jika kamu adalah cahaya, aku adalah bayanganmu. Jika kamu adalah sisi kanan, aku adalah sisi kirimu. Aku sama denganmu. Dan kita…adalah satu."

"Aku adalah dirimu?" Rin semakin bingung. Ia semakin tak mengerti dengan perkataan Len. Sosok itu adalah dirinya? Apa maksudnya?

Len tersenyum. "Kau tak perlu mengerti," katanya. "Kau tak perlu lagi mengerti siapa aku sebenarnya. Kau hanya perlu tahu, aku mencintaimu."

Tiba-tiba tubuh Rin terdorong keras. Rin menjerit, mencoba melepaskan diri. Tapi tak bisa. Ia tak bisa melawan saat tubuhnya memasuki cermin. Ia tak bisa menghindar saat Len mendekapnya erat, menciumnya. Ia bahkan tak bisa bergerak saat melihat pintu keluar dari cermin itu perlahan lenyap.

Sebuah ciuman kembali menyentuh lembut bibir Rin. Kemudian Rin menatap Len dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kenapa…Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" tanyanya. "Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini? Kenapa?"

Len membuka perlahan jaket yang dikenakan Rin sambil mengecup keningnya. "Tadi sudah kukatakan, bukan? Karena aku mencintaimu, Rin…" jawab Len. "Karena aku mencintai sosok diriku yang lain ini dan ingin memilikinya… Aku ingin bersatu denganmu seutuhnya…"

Len melepas jaket yang dikenakan Rin dan memeluknya erat.

"Jadilah satu denganku, selamanya…"

…

Seorang gadis berambut panjang merah muda memasuki sebuah kamar dimana cermin itu masih tergantung di sana. Kamar itu kini dipenuhi debu. Cermin itu juga kini tampak ditutupi debu tebal. Rumah itu sudah lama ditinggal oleh pemiliknya. Pemiliknya mengalami depresi hebat karena satu-satunya anak perempuannya tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia telah mencari kemana-mana namun anak itu tak ditemukan.

Tapi gadis itu tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi Kini ia tampak sedih. Ia menatap cermin yang tergantung di dinding itu.

"Ini salahku," katanya. Digosoknya pelan bagian kaca dari cermin itu. Kini terlihat jelas apa yang terpantul di dalamnya. Bukan bayangan gadis berambut merah muda itu, tapi bayangan seorang anak perempuan yang tengah menikmati hari-harinya berdua, bersama seorang anak laki-laki. Keduanya tampak bahagia, seolah tak ingin lagi dipisahkan.

"Kalau saja aku tak menciptakan benda yang bisa mewujudkan sosok lain dari diri manusia ini…" gumamnya.

Kemudian diangkatnya cermin itu, dilepas dari gantungannya. Dilemparnya cermin itu ke lantai hingga pecah berkeping-keping.

"Semoga kalian berbahagia…" bisiknya.

**END**


End file.
